Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by ChocolateGal16
Summary: Nothing like what the seventh HP book will probably be like, just a bit of fun with some of my own ideas. PLEASE review, it's my first FanFic so be nice!
1. Seventeenth Birthday

**Harry Potter and the Final Battle**

**Chapter 1 – Seventeenth Birthday**

**Harry Potter was an ordinary sixteen year old boy, apart from one small thing, Harry Potter, was a wizard. Harry was sitting alone in his bedroom, his Aunt, Uncle and cousin were all asleep, but you couldn't blame them, it was 11:30 in the evening! If you were to look around Harry's room, you would see nothing but an empty bird cage, and a trunk. Harry had packed all of his school things away, because, in 30 minutes, he would be seventeen, which meant that in the wizarding world, he was considered an adult. But, for Harry, turning seventeen, came at a price. The very second that Harry became a man, the protection that he had from living in the Dursleys' house would stop, meaning that Harry's worst enemy, and the most feared villain in the wizarding world, and his minions, would be able to come and attack him whenever they wanted. This was the reason why Harry's things were packed, at ten o'clock in the morning the next day, members of the Order of the Phoenix would be coming to collect Harry and take him away to the Burrow, where he would be around, what he felt was, the best family in the wizarding world.**

**Harry glanced at his alarm clock, ten seconds to go, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Well, that was it, he was officially a man, well, in the wizarding world anyway. In that knowledge, Harry rolled over onto his side, and allowed sleep to overcome him.**

**Harry awoke from his deep sleep at seven o'clock, to the sound of tapping on his window, he rose and turned to find his snowy-white owl, Hedwig, tapping on the window with her beak with some difficulty, due to the fact that it was full of a dead rat. Harry moved forwards and opened the window, Harry felt a gust of cold wind brush past him as Hedwig flew into the room, and sat on her perch. Harry walked over to her cage and grimly closed the door. She hooted in angry protest,**

"**Sorry Hed," said Harry soothingly. "But, the order are coming later, and we need to be ready, Voldemort and his Death Eaters could show up at any moment." Voldemort was, of course, the villain that I mentioned earlier, and the Death Eaters were his minions. Hedwig gave up her protest and busied herself with chewing on a particular piece of rat, but that was after giving her master an 'if you must' look. Harry heard his Aunt and Uncle stirring from the next room. He waited for ten minutes, bade goodbye to Hedwig and left his room to go down to the kitchen. He found all three Dursleys already sitting at the table, and, as always, when he entered, they ignored him completely, but Harry didn't mind, that was just the way he liked it. Harry sat down, took a piece of toast, and immediately started eating it, keen to get out of the kitchen as soon as possible, but to his surprise, just as he was about to leave, "Boy," said Uncle Vernon, in his usual voice, that was not a bellow, but extremely close. "What time is this so-called 'Order' coming to get you."**

"**Ten o'clock, why?" asked Harry, suspiciously.**

"**Because, Marge is coming over later, but it's OK, she isn't due to arrive until noon, so as long as _your_ lot show up on time, unlike the last time, then we won't have a problem," replied Uncle Vernon, not even bothering to glance up from his newspaper. Harry slowly rose from the table, and went back upstairs to his room, where Hedwig was just finishing her rat. So, Aunt Marge was coming over then, well, it was a good thing that Harry was leaving 2 hours before she came, the last time Harry had seen Aunt Marge, he had accidentally blown her up, so that she filled the entire kitchen! Suddenly Harry heard the doorbell ring downstairs, "Who calls at this time of morning?" he heard Aunt Petunia say. Harry felt himself wondering the same thing, surely it couldn't be. Not them, not now! Harry ran out into the corridor, pulling his wand out of the back pocket of his jeans as he did so, sprinted to the top of the stairs, and watched as Aunt Petunia, opened the door.**


	2. An unexpected guest

**Chapter 2 – An unexpected guest**

"**Marge!"**

"**Petunia, so good to see you again." said Aunt Marge as she stepped over the threshold.**

"**We weren't expecting you until noon." stammered Aunt Petunia, as she backed into the wall to make way for Marge's dog, Ripper.**

"**Yes, but my train was cancelled, it was a good thing I got to the station 7 hours early, or I wouldn't be here at all, they only had one extra seat available on a train to Little Whinging," explained Marge.**

"**Would you like to come through to the kitchen, Vernon, Dudley and I have just sat down for breakfast." And with that, Aunt Marge led the way into the kitchen, Aunt Petunia followed, but not before glancing up the stairs and giving Harry a worried look.**

**Upon seeing Aunt Marge appear at the front door, Harry had hastily shoved his wand into the back pocket of his jeans, and slunk back into the shadows until he saw Aunt Marge leave for the kitchen, then he had moved out into the open to shoot a worried look in Aunt Petunia's direction, which she had returned. Harry ran back into his room, and hurried to find a quill and parchment, meaning he had to unpack his trunk! After a long, and exhausting search, which resulted in most of his wizarding things being strewn all across his room, Harry found a quill and some parchment, and wrote a quickly scribbled note to Ron,**

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**I need you to get your dad to contact the Order A.S.A.P.**_

_**Aunt Marge has just turned up, so we need to think of another plan to get me out of here, after all, we can't have wizards and witches randomly appearing in the fireplace right in front of Aunt Marge, she's already had to have her memory wiped once because she saw magic.**_

_**From,**_

_**Harry**_

**Harry opened Hedwig's cage door and quickly attached the letter to her leg.**

"**Take this to Ron as quickly as you can," said Harry, while fumbling with the latch on his window. He opened the window, and Hedwig, who understood the urgency of this letter, took off at such speed, that she was nothing but a white blur to Harry. She was quickly out of sight, but Harry couldn't help but wonder if she would make it in time. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was already 8 o'clock. It had taken him, Ron, Fred and George a full night to travel to the Burrow by car, but he trusted Hedwig, and knew that she would do the best she could. Closing the window, Harry turned and, for the first time, registered the fact that his room was a mess, and the contents of his trunk was no longer in his trunk! Harry sighed, as he began to find and pick up all of his items, and cram them back into his trunk. After all, if the letter did get to Ron on time – and, of course, it would – Harry would be leaving in less than 2 hours.**


	3. She has to find out

Chapter 3 – She has to find out

**Death Eaters Escape – Magic Community Be Constantly Alert**

**The Ministry of Magic had even more than usual on their minds last night, as the ten Death Eaters that have been held in Azkaban for over a year escaped last night. No one knows how they escaped, but we all know why. Now that He Who Must Not Be Named has all of his followers with him again, and with the unfortunate death of Albus Dumbledore last month, the wizarding community must be on their guard at all times, never go out alone, be sure to have security fully-checked. These Death Eaters were imprisoned last year for attempting to steal a prophecy believing to concern Harry Potter and He Who Must Not Be Named, although the current whereabouts and contents of this prophecy is unknown, it is believed that...**

Harry was forced to look up from the _Daily Prophet _at this point, because of a loud tapping noise from his window. Having finally finished shoving all of his stuff back into his trunk, Harry had picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that had been delivered earlier that day, and opened it to find some very interesting news. Looking up from this disturbing news, Harry saw that the source of the tapping noise was Hedwig at the window, he hastily rose from his bed to open the window, this would be the reply from Ron he had been anxiously waiting for (before he saw the _Daily Prophet_ headline that is!). He undid the latch on his window, and Hedwig flew in landing on the perch in her cage with her leg outstretched for Harry to take off the letter. Harry unrolled the parchment and closed the cage. The letter said,

_**Harry,**_

_**This is a major glitch in the plan, but, after talking to the Order, we think we have a solution.**_

_**As you have probably guessed, this is not Ron, it is his dad, and the Order are right here with me as I write this – or, the members of the Order who are coming to collect you anyway – we have contacted Rufus Scrimgeour, and he agrees that this is the only way.**_

_**Harry, you have to tell your Aunt Marge that you're a wizard, that way we can Apparate in, and then Apparate out, quickly, however, one of us will remain behind to mind-wipe Aunt Marge before Apparating, therefore, she won't remember a thing, and if she asks, your Aunt and Uncle can say she fell asleep, too exhausted from the journey.**_

_**Hope you are well. Happy Birthday from all of the Order, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.**_

_**Hoping to see you soon**_

_**Arthur Weasley**_

Harry had to read this letter through several times before what he had to do sunk in. _Tell _Aunt Marge of the wizarding world, she would never believe him, she thought he was a lying criminal, but she would believe Uncle Vernon, her own brother, well, she would either believe him, or say he was insane and they would never see her again, so it was really a win-win situation – for him anyway. If all went according to plan, she wouldn't remember any of this anyway, so it really didn't matter. Harry took a quick glance at the clock, it was all he had time for, it was already ten to ten, the Order would be arriving in ten minutes! And, from the sound of things, the Order were going to Apparate now instead, they weren't going to use Floo Powder like they had originally decided, they would appear without warning out of thin air! Harry had to tell Uncle Vernon _now!_ Harry grabbed Hedwig and his trunk and dragged them out of his room (or, his old room as we should call it now!). He got to the top of the stairs, careful to not make too much noise with his trunk, Harry crept down the top 5 steps, stopping to pear through the banister, luck was on his side, the kitchen door was open, meaning he could see if Aunt Marge was facing him, which she wasn't, she had her back turned to him, and was so busy in her own conversation, she wouldn't notice if he started trying to distract Uncle Vernon. Harry carried on down the rest of the steps, walked across the first part of the hall, and left his stuff in the doorway of the living room, and proceeded to get Uncle Vernon's attention. Luckily, Uncle Vernon was facing Harry, so it didn't take much to get his attention. Uncle Vernon, (already knowing that something would have to be done to get rid of Harry with Marge there) excused himself to the toilet, shutting the door on his way out and meeting Harry halfway down the hall.

"Well boy, what are we going to do? And why have you bought that..that.._stuff_ down here? You know Marge can't see it!" He said in what was obviously as close to a whisper as he could get, but was really a very hoarse groan.

"Relax, I wrote to the Order, and they've come up with a plan, this is what we do..." replied Harry. He whispered the plan to Uncle Vernon, ignoring the frequent grunts coming from his Uncle. After he was done, Uncle Vernon had a few things to say about it,

"WHAT! That's insane! That's crazy! That's..."

"The only way to get me out of here for good." Finished Harry, he would normally have let Uncle Vernon rant on, and then tell him when he was done, instead of interrupting, but this was an emergency, and it's not like his Uncle could do anything to him, he would be gone in five minutes. "It's not like Aunt Marge will even remember any of this, she'll be mind-wiped the very second I leave." Harry could tell from his Uncle's face, that he was desperately searching for an way out of this plan, but was relieved when his face turned a very dark shade of magenta, meaning that he couldn't find one.

"Alright, I guess we'll have to tell her." he said. And with that, he led the way back into the kitchen, Harry following closely behind.

"And that's when I said to him...Oh, it's you." said Marge as Harry walked in, giving him a look of deepest loathing, which he returned.

"Yes Marge, he's still here, but not for much longer. He is leaving in about one minute, which means that I have to rush what I have got to tell you, so I will just get straight to the point." At this point, Uncle Vernon paused for a deep intake of breath, and taking in the shocked and nervous glances he was receiving from both Dudley and Aunt Petunia, before exhaling and saying, "Marge, Harry is a w- Harry is a wiz- Harry is a wizard." A stunned silence filled the room at these words, you could have dropped a piece of string, and it would have echoed as it hit the floor. Naturally, Marge was the one to break the silence,

"Don't be silly Vernon," she said in what was more than a whisper, but easy enough to hear. She was obviously in shock about her brother saying such a thing. "That's crazy, I know the boy is _extremely _odd, but he can't be a-"

POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!

This sound echoed through the house. Aunt Petunia screamed and dropped her tea, the cup was left to smash on the floor, and no one bothered to pick it up, because they were all searching for the source of the noise, apart from Harry, because he had recognised that sound in an instant. It was the sound of wizards Apparating or Disapparating, and since there were no wizards – apart from him – who could Disapparate, he knew it had to be the Order. And, sure enough, when he went into the living room, there was Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody, Nymphadora Tonks (or Tonks as she preferred to be known) and the rest of his Advance guard, who he had met two years previously. Remus Lupin was the first to greet him,

"Great to see you again Harry!" he said, shaking him by the hand, "And, Happy Birthd-"

CRASH!

A huge gust of wind and dust filled the living room, as the front door was blown off it's hinges, Harry's trunk and Hedwig (remember she is locked in her cage) flew into the air, landing at Harry and Lupin's feet, and standing in the entrance to the living room, were the very last people Harry and the Order wanted to see. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Ahhh, Harry Potter. We meet again, and for what will be the last time." drawled Voldemort in his high, cold voice. He obviously hadn't noticed the Order, which was good for them, because it gave them a minute to take advantage of the situation,

"REDUCTO!" shouted Moody, he was aiming above the archway of the living room entrance, and it was a direct hit, the wall fell in front of Voldemort and his Death Eaters – they had moved back just in time. Moody then belted out his orders to his comrades.

"Remus, take Harry, Tonks, get Harry's stuff, everyone else, get the Dursleys and everyone Apparate, you know where," he shouted amongst all the chaos. Harry felt Lupin's hand close tightly around his upper-arm,

"Hold on tight Harry," he said. Harry felt a sudden jerk catch him from behind, and knew Lupin had started Apparating, he held on with all of his might, while trying to ignore the agony that he knew would come. The last thing he heard was Voldemort's cry of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then came the pain, Harry felt as though his eyeballs were going to burst out of their sockets, his lungs were going to burst from lack of oxygen, and just when he was about to give himself up for lost, it stopped. He felt his feet hit solid ground (or as solid as grass can be anyway!) and fresh air hit his face, as he gazed up at his one favourite place in the entire world, The Burrow.

"Get your filthy hands off me, let go of me I say!" Harry spun around on the spot, for he new that angry voice, he had heard it all too often during the last 16 years of his life. Because of Voldemort and the Death Eaters turning up, the Order had had no choice, but to take the Dursleys with them!


	4. Goodbye, Forever

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only the main plot and ideas are mine, but I own none of the characters, they're all J.K.Rowling's!**

Chapter 4 - Goodbye, Forever

"Release me you filth!" Uncle Vernon was yelling at the top of his voice.

"Shut up will you!" growled Mad-Eye moodily "If you keep yelling, you're going to attract..."

"Harry!"

"...Attention." Finished Mad-Eye looking grumpily in the direction of the shout. Harry turned around too, and a huge smile erupted on his face as he saw, and recognised, the two figures running towards him...

"You're here!" screamed Hermione as she ran up to Harry and hugged him. Behind the long bushy brown hair, now in his eyes, Harry saw his other best friend Ron, a couple of metres a way, having just caught up with them.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, clapping him on the back when Hermione had let go, "How are y..., what the hell are they doing here?!" Harry didn't need to follow Ron's gaze to find out what he was talking about, he knew immediately that Ron had caught sight of the Dursley's, fortunately, Harry was saved the trouble of explaining when Lupin jumped in,

"Voldemort turned up at Harry's house, we had no choice but to bring them too." he explained. However, before he could say anymore, Vernon Dursley's anger erupted once more...

"I DEMAND THAT YOU TAKE ME AND MY FAMILY BACK TO MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-" but what exactly they had no right to, we will never know, for at this point, Harry noticed that the vain in his Uncle's temple was becoming dangerously close to boiling point, something that hadn't happened since Dobby had dropped a cake on Uncle Vernon's bosses wife's head 5 years previously, Uncle Vernon had been angry then, now, he was furious, Harry new that, if he didn't step in now, Uncle Vernon would, most likely, beat his Advance Guard to a pulp.

"Uncle Vernon, calm down," he said desperately, but desperation didn't help his Uncle's temper.

"Calm down, I'll give you calm down boy, it's your fault we're stuck here in the first place, and that mad-man's running around MY house, I wouldn't be surprised if it's nothing but rocks and dust by now, if that's even left of it!" Uncle Vernon screamed. Harry gave up, knowing that, if he said anything else, he would just make it worse, instead he suddenly realised, for the first time, that Aunt Petunia, Aunt Marge and Dudley were being extremely quiet, he turned his head in every direction, before his eyes finally fell upon three limp figures, lying on the ground shortly behind Uncle Vernon, at first he thought them dead, but then Tonks came up behind him, and whispered into his ear,

"Don't worry, they just fainted from the shock. All the better for us, I wish that Uncle of yours would faint!" Harry laughed, he turned his attention back to Uncle Vernon, it seemed that Moody was finally getting control of the situation.

"Listen," he said in his usual growl, "not all is lost, we can still get you back safely, if you will just stop squirming for two minutes, we can wipe your sisters' mind, and she won't remember a thing, the only problem is, working out where you can stay, Voldemort knows that you have come with us, so it is not safe for you to live too far from wizards, I suggest that you stay in the village a couple of miles down from here, that way, you are in a position that we can hear your screams."

"WHAT!" shouted Uncle Vernon, he had remained calm until Moody had mentioned the final part.

"He was just joking," Remus assured him, he gave Moody a contemptuous glance, before signalling to 4 members of the Order to Apparate Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Aunt Marge and Dudley down to the village, apparently, there was a house for sale down there, that they could get easily. After instructing one of the four to mind-wipe Aunt Marge the moment the job was finished, Lupin turned back to Harry, Ron and Hermione,

"We had better get into the house, it is not safe out here in the open, and Molly will be extremely worried." he said to them. The three friends nodded, and together they turned around, and started walking towards The Burrow, Ron and Hermione walked through the door ahead of Harry, as Harry stepped over the threshold, he turned on the spot just in time to see 4 members of the Order disappear one at a time with a POP, each one carrying one member of the Dursley family, and as Kingsley Shacklebolt Disapparate with Uncle Vernon, Harry realised that, it was finally the end, he would probably never see the Dursley's ever again, he wasn't a boy anymore. The protection that had given him even the slightest bit of comfort being at the Dursley's, was gone, and now nothing was standing between him and Voldemort.

However, his thoughts were interrupted, by the most delicious aroma you could ever imagine floating through the door, it was the smell of Mrs Weasley's amazing cooking. Forgetting all of his worries, Harry turned in the direction of the smell, and followed Ron and Hermione into the kitchen of The Burrow, after all, he would have time to worry about that later.


End file.
